roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
PPSh-41
}} The PPSh-41 is a Russian Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 92, or it can be purchased with credits. History The PPSh-41, (P'istolet-'''P'ulemyot 'Sh'pagina '''41; Russian: Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина; English: Shpagin Machine Pistol 41), is a Soviet submachine gun designed by Georgy Shpagin. It was designed as a cheap and simpler alternative to the PPD-40, and it is chambered in 7.62×25mm Tokarev. The PPSh-41 was the standard submachine gun for the Red Army during World War 2 and was heavily used by communist armed forces all over the world until the 1970s, when Kalashnikovs type weapons were available in large enough numbers to replace them. The weapon is well known for its extremely high rate of fire (RoF), around 1000 RPM, for a light infantry weapon - when combined with its drum magazine, it gives the PPSh-41 a formidable suppressing power normally reserved for machine guns. Before 1944, the drum magazine was not commonly used due to reliability problems, mainly feeding issues; each drum magazine was fitted with a specific weapon, indicated by their serial numbers, and mixing up magazines led to these feeding failures. After the introduction of the improved drum magazine, the standard infantry usually used a 71 drum magazine to deploy and several 35 round stick magazines as a backup. During the course of its service, many PPSh-41s were exported and captured. Some armed forces modified the PPSh-41 based on their needs, like changing the cartridge, stock, magazine, internal parts, etc. In-Game General Information The PPSh-41 is a high capacity weapon, with 71 rounds per magazine and 213 rounds in reserve. It boasts the highest capacity in-class, even beating some LMGs like the Colt LMG and SCAR HAMR. It has relatively good handling traits, like most PDWs; hipfire performance being quite good. However, its mobility is slower than most, given the drum magazine. Its RoF is quite high, at 1000 RPM, but its damage is somewhat lower, sporting a four-shot-kill (4SK) up close, increasing to a 6SK at the end of its damage drop-off. Usage & Tactics The PPSh-41 is best used in close quarters combat (CQC) where its maximum damage can minimize its time-to-kill (TTK). In CQC, the high capacity along with the high RoF and suppression, pay off. Players, at close range at least, are able to kill a large number of players before needing to reload, a valuable asset when facing large groups of enemies. It is highly recommended to aim for the head in CQC when possible, as this lowers the shots-to-kill (STK) requirement to three shots. Combined with the very high RoF, the TTK of the weapon is reduced and allows for faster kills and more kills per magazine. The PPSh-41, by virtue of its CQC prowess, can be used for holding down a position (i.e. the hill or a capture point). Its CQC focused performance and its giant magazine makes wiping multiple groups of enemy players on or moving to an objective an easy task. Defensive play is further encouraged as its movement and handling speed is one of the worst within the PDW class, at an abysmal 14 walkspeed - similar to LMGs. Like the P90, the PPSh-41 could also be seen as a PDW/LMG hybrid due to the large magazine capacity, large reserve and, as the case for the PPSh-41, above-average suppression for its class, the latter of which proving very effective when compared to the high RoF it possesses. Thanks to the larger capacity of the PPSh-41's drum magazine, this means that the user will be able to deal with more potential targets without having to reload. However, this is somewhat tempered by the slow mobility and ADS time of the PPSh-41, which is comparable to an LMG. The PPSh-41 works best at close to medium range, but it can still overwhelm the opponent at long range with its high volume of fire and magazine capacity with moderate effectiveness. The PPSh-41's recoil, however, should be taken with caution. The physical recoil while aiming is quite high and the weapon model will shake a lot and, combined with the muzzle flash, it can easily obscure the view of the target. If a user is having a hard time coping with the aim-down-sight (ADS) recoil, it's recommended that they switch to the alternative aim and attach a Laser to improve accuracy. Though the player can't use the weapon's sight in this mode, the player's field of view won't be obscured while firing and the bullet spread is roughly the same, therefore making the weapon easier to control while tracking the target. Conclusion The PPSh-41 in some ways can be seen as a PDW/LMG hybrid. Sporting a high magazine capacity and good suppression yet retaining the damage of a PDW, the PPSh-41 can spew bullets at a high RoF and can easily take out multiple opponents. However, it is hampered by its slow mobility and ADS speed, which can make run-and-gun playstyles harder to execute. Where the PPSh-41 shines is its ability to rush down any single point with an immense wall of fire that is hard to get through. Pros & Cons Pros: *Highest magazine capacity among PDW. *High RoF. *High ammunition reserve. *Instant fire mode switch. *Fairly quick reload time for the ammunition per magazine. Cons: *Unpredictable recoil. *Low maximum damage. *High muzzle flash. *Lowest mobility and slowest ADS speed in class. *Cannot equip suppressors. Trivia * The PPSh-41 was originally in the Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. It was removed when the game went into Beta. ** It was originally available as a developer-only weapon. * As an open bolt weapon, the PPSh-41 cannot have a round chambered while reloading. * The PPSh-41 is affectionately nicknamed "Pa-Pa-Sha" in Russian, meaning "daddy". ** The PPSh-41 was also nicknamed the "burp gun," due to its high fire rate and subsequently the distinctive "burp" sound it made while firing in full auto. * The production of the PPSh-41's barrel was often simplified by using barrels for the Mosin Nagant, where the barrel was cut in half which to produce two barrels. ** This worked due to both weapons being chambered in cartridges with the same diameter - 7.62mm. * Prior to 3/25/18, there was no empty reload animation for the PPSh-41. Given that it is an open bolt weapon, it is possible to run dry without dropping the bolt forward, but it would require impressive trigger control. * This is the only PDW that features the alternative/hip fire mode normally reserved for LMGs. * The PPSh-41 has the same reload sound as the UMP-45, but the same charging handle sound as the AK-12 series rifles. * Prior to the New Steel update part 1 in August 4, 2018, the PPSh-41 could not mount grips or muzzle devices. * The PPSh-41 is the only weapon ingame to chamber the 7.62x25mm round. * The PPSh-41 has no actual grip plate, so when any grip is equipped except for the Angled Grip, the grip is mounted on the side of the drum magazine instead. ** The Angled Grip is mounted underneath the barrel right in front of the magazine. ** This is likely because of the way an angled grip is held in real life. References Personal Defense Weapon Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Historical Weapons